Sweet Temptations
by SprogyandBoD
Summary: Sara finds Grissom reading innapropriate magazines in his office...semismut :D .. GSR... Made for Unspoken's Google Group Challenge


**Authors: Sprogy and Butterfly of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything... wish we did... but... no... so don't sue... you wouldn't even get the 40 cents we have... thank you...**

**Rating: M due to semi-smut**

**Summary: Sara catches Grissom reading some inappropriate magazines in his office... GSR**

**Sweet Temptations:**

Sara walked down the hallway, file in hand, heading to Grissom's office. She had just finished the case she was working on and was dropping off her case file. She walked in, not bothering to knock.

Grissom looked up, shocked when he heard her enter. He fumbled with the magazine he was reading, trying to hide it from Sara's view.

"Is…that what I think it is?" Sara slowly asked, baffled he had such a thing in his office.

"Uh…Sara. Isn't it your night off?" The red was slowly creeping up his neck.

"Um…no…that was last Friday." She laughed a bit, but a smug smile grew on her face. There was an awkward pause with Grissom looking anywhere but Sara, not willing to look into her eyes and Sara smiling at Grissom with smug satisfaction that she caught him looking at something that she'd never thought she'd she him read.

"Uh…really? I thought it was." Grissom said, still glancing around the room. He cleared his throat, ready to move onto another subject. "Um…is that the file for the Burn's case?" Sara nodded, still smiling and handed it to him. He quickly busied himself with the file, looking over it for any mistakes she may have made, although he knew there wouldn't be any. All he really had to do was sign it off and it was forgotten until she had to appear in court to testify. But he looked at it anyways, just to avoid looking at Sara and the questions he knew she had.

Sara sat down and Grissom inwardly cursed. "Bondage, Grissom? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

He glanced up at her. "It's…um…for a case." He looked back at the file.

"Uh…Grissom? There is no case involving bondage." He just kept on looking at that file. Sara got up and walked around his desk, opening the drawer he had put the magazine in. She sat on the corner of his desk and casually flipped through it. Grissom's eyes widened as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. His face turned full blown red. He risked a glance at her and saw Sara looking back at him with lust and desire in her eyes. He locked eyes with her. "If that's what you're into Grissom, you can tie me up anytime." Grissom's expression changed from a look of embarrassment to a look of desire. He swallowed hard and got up, walking to the door.

Sara clenched her eyes shut. She had pretty much just told him that she wanted to have sex with him. And he was rejecting her once again.

Grissom closed the door, locked it, and shut the blinds, stopping any interruptions they might have. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with this. "I locked it this time." There was a hint of humor in his voice. Sara stood up from her position on the corner of his desk and whirled around, facing him. Grissom locked his eyes on hers as he slowly walked toward her.

He wasn't rejecting her after all. Sara could feel her heart speed up and the prospect of Grissom just _touching_ her. He softly put his hands on her waist and she instantly moved closer to him, needing to feel all of his warmth. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

God, his heart was beating so fast and loud that he was sure she could feel it. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on her lips softly, starting out with small kisses. Sara moaned, frantically moving her hands around his body, needing to feel all of him. Their kisses got longer until his tongue slowly licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, granting him entrance. He sucked her bottom lip in-between his lips and bit it softly before his tongue sought out hers. She moaned and put her arms around his neck, her hands diving into his soft curls momentarily before her hands moved downward and started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of his pants in the process. He groaned and started guiding her backwards towards his couch behind his desk. Once Sara felt the leather hit the back of her legs she slowly laid down, pulling him with her, expecting Grissom to follow. When she noticed the lack of weight on top of her, she sat up, looking around the room. Grissom was across the room at his desk fumbling with his desk drawer keys.

"What are you doing?" Sara gasped. She wanted him. No, that was an understatement. Sara desperately needed him.

He didn't answer her. Struggling, Grissom finally got the drawer opened and shocked Sara by pulling out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. She liked this Grissom so far.

Sara gave Grissom a look that told him she needed him and he hurried back over to her. He climbed on top of her and kissed a trail of sweet kisses from her forehead down to the front of her neck and chest where the shirt hung low. She let out a low whimper.

_Isn't life good? _Grissom thought to himself.

Fingering the hem of Sara's shirt, he pulled it over her head. That was when Grissom pulled out the fuzzy cuffs from behind Sara and tried desperately to cuff her wrists above her head and link them to the metal shelf next to the couch. He was shaking badly so it was nearly impossible. Grissom was almost successful in accomplishing the task when a knock at the door interrupted them. Grissom and Sara broke apart the instant the knock was heard.

"Grissom? You in there?" Nick's heavy Texas accent brought the two fully back down to earth.

"Uh... Hold on Nick," Grissom tried to sound normal, but was still trying to catch his breath. Sara quickly pulled back on her shirt and combed through her hair the best she could with her fingers. Grissom got up from the couch, carefully walked over to his desk, hid the cuffs, and sat down in his chair. It was uncomfortable for him because of the slight erection he had. Sara walked to the door and turned the lock before sitting down in the chair in front of Grissom's desk.

Grissom cleared his throat, "Come in, Nick."

Nick entered with a smile on his face, "We are on the verge of solving the Tuomas case! Just need this one last experiment! You guys coming?"

Sara was upset about the interruption, but remembered that they were still on shift. Unable to string any words together to form a sentence, she nodded.

"Awesome! Warrick, Cath, and I are in the garage when you are done talking," Nicky gave the two an excited thumb's up before leaving. After he left the room, Sara got up and walked to the door.

"You're just going to leave?" Grissom blurted.

Sara turned around, "Meet me at my apartment after shift... Don't wear too much," She winked and started to walk away when she forgot something, "Oh, and Griss... bring those fuzzy cuffs with you." With that, Sara left for the garage.

Grissom still refused to move. He couldn't get his erection calmed. _I have to,_ he thought to himself, _for the sake of an experiment_. He could never resist an experiment, so, after a few minutes of calming down, Grissom got up and headed to the garage.

"So, this experiment will show us what? That Tuomas' death was an accident?" Sara reasoned, "But didn't the wife already confess that she killed her husband because he had slept with a co-worker?"

"We think that she was trying to upset the co-worker's husband because they were having an affair." Catherine explained while setting up a very tall ladder, "Tuomas didn't even know that his wife knew about the affair, so he went about his everyday life as usual. We believe that he may have been fixing the wiring on ceiling fan and electrocuted himself."

"Why didn't you suspect this before," Sara questioned, confused about how this factor could be missed, "The wife put herself away, just to announce an affair?"

"Apparently, she was a 45 year old woman with nothing better to do," Warrick marked the sixth step on the ladder with red tape, "When Tuomas fell, we think that his wife moved the ladder he was using back to the shed, stabbed her dead husband twelve times to make it look as if she had killed him, and smeared his blood all over herself. It was so clear that she had murdered him that we didn't check around the shed or anywhere near because we weren't looking for anything specific. Then, Doc brought to our attention that he had found signs of electrocution on the body. Anyways, then we noticed the fan in the living room. There were wires cut as if they were being worked on. We checked the ladder in the shed and it was crooked. We need to see if Tuomas' position on the ladder is consistent with our theory."

"I see." When the ladder was set up, Sara volunteered to play the part of Tuomas and climbed to the sixth step, where the vic was predicted to be standing when he got electrocuted. As soon as she was up, Grissom entered the room. He moved the foot of the ladder and couldn't help but look up.

He saw the white of the small of Sara's back as her shirt rose up, "God, she is so tempting," Directly after he had said this, he realized that he had said it out loud, and instantly regretted it.

Sara, hearing Grissom's husky voice say those words, sharply turned, forgetting that she was on the ladder. She wasn't that high, but the fall was a long one. Grissom caught Sara against him before she could hit the ground. Pressed against Grissom, she felt his erection. She was amazed.

She whispered to him, "I didn't know it could get so big that fast!"


End file.
